Platinum Ticket to Heaven (VictorxYuuri)
by bananamilkk
Summary: A suspicious card in Victor's wallet? Curiosity kills the cat, they say. Yuuri got dragged along by Victor to some suspicious looking bar where oddly enough, he's a VIP there. A platinum ticket to Heaven, a rare chance for Yuuri to finally get close to his Coach.


A/N : Before you read this second part of Victuri fanfiction, I'd like to say that, this is a separate story and has nothing to do with the first one I've written. It's just another smutty lemon setting! I kinda followed the theme of 'Learning more about the sex industry of Japan' from my last fanfiction, so, hope you like this one! (This fanfic is slightly longer than the previous one) Hope you enjoy!

Victor Nikiforov x Yuri Katsuki Fanfiction

Yuri Katsuki often finds himself wondering how in the world did he managed to get into such an outrageous situation, and now, is one of the times. His insides were burning hot with his Coach's dick inside of him. The meaty rod was thick and pulsating with warm blood as it dug deep inside of Yuri's anus. His back was facing his Coach as he rode on his lap. Both of his thighs were spread wide open for the public eye to see. As much as he wanted to shut his legs immediately, he could not. Since his Coach's hand was forcefully clamping on his thighs.

He could feel the erotic stares and sniggers coming from the strangers as their eyes bored into his lewd body. Steam started fogging up his glasses, which were already sliding off the bridge of his nose because of the sweat. Even though it was air-conditioned, the sex wasn't helping him cool down. He yelped softly, trying to contain his voice when his Coach thrusted his hip up into Yuri.

" _Wait!"_ Yuri cried out, trying to save his sanity. He desperately pushed up his glasses and pulled on his jacket that was slipping off his shoulders.

How in the world did he get into this sticky situation?!

…

" _Yuri! You're done here, I'll take over."_ The plump woman said to the bespectacled young male. He set down the tray at the counter and nodded. His mother had asked him to tend to the restaurant while she dealt with some VIP guests staying overnight at their family owned hot springs resort. Now that she was done, Yuri would have some free time to himself.

During his free time, he'd normally take a run around the neighborhood or head to the ice skating rink to practice, however, under his Coach's order, he was supposed to take a break. Victor Nikiforov, one of the most well-known figure skaters from Russia was taking a break from his skating career and coaching him. It was a rather mind-blowing fact. None of his family members or friends could believe that Yuri was going to be coached by the ever-so-godly Victor.

Victor was staying in one of the rooms provided generously by Yuri's mother and was out for some 'personal business'- was what he said. Yuri would usually accompany Victor during his free time, but Victor isn't there today. He walked back to his room at the very corner of the hot springs resort, where Victor's room and his parents' room were nearby.

Opening the door, he bounced onto his bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest. Lying on his back, he felt around the bed for his phone, he took hold of it and switched it on. There usually wouldn't be much messages coming in, especially on a late Saturday afternoon where people would normally be out and about or either at home taking a long lazy nap. The sun was mercilessly bright and sharp. With the curtains drawn closed, the dimness of the room made Yuri sleepy. The summer crickets chirped noisily as he went through his Instagram feed.

There was nothing new or exciting, except for the cute little puppy accounts he followed.

Suddenly, his phone rang. The harsh vibration caused Yuri to drop his phone in surprise and it crashed onto his face.

Groaning, he swiped the green 'answer' button and put the phone to his ear, not bothering to check who the caller was.

" _Hello…"_ He asked in a bored tone, while playing with the string from the hem of his shirt.

 _Yuri? I'm out right now, but I've forgotten my wallet, can you bring it to me at the train station?_

" _Victor?"_ Yuri sprung up from his bed, the hair standing at the back of his neck. He was surprised that Victor would even call him. Sure, they exchanged numbers, but they see each other so frequently that exchanging numbers deemed useless. However, hearing Victor's voice over the phone, Yuri felt a little turned on. Victor's voice seemed more deep and husky over the speaker as he spoke into Yuri's ear. The background on the other end of the line was quiet, despite Victor being in the bustling city.

" _Yeah, okay! It's in your room right?"_ Yuri blurted out eagerly, his voice cracking halfway. He cleared his throat as his face reddened. Even though no one but Victor overheard his mistake, he was still embarrassed- especially in front of his Coach.

 _Yup. Meet me at Shibuya station._

Victor hung up. Yuri switched off his phone. He did not have anything to do right at that moment, and Victor saved him from his boredom. He would have just fallen asleep if Victor did not call him. Nevertheless, it was a rare occasion that Victor would forget something, especially an object that was so important. Was something on his mind?

Yuri could not tell. There were times where Victor would be all smiley and playful, and the other times, he would have a 180 degrees change and turn all cold. His silver blue eyes would be frozen over like a lake in the winter, his lips pressed into a tight line as he stared right ahead. He always looks like he is thinking about something. Despite that, Yuri knew that everyone has different sides to them, so he tries to not pay so much heed about that. He changed into a thin white t-shirt and threw a black hoodie over. Pulling up his jeans, he took his phone, along with his train pass, and stuffed it into his back pocket.

Making his way into the room next door, he opened the room slightly to peek in. He didn't know what to expect. It has been long since he's stepped inside the room. The light smell of cinnamon and vanilla hit his nose. The air freshener Yuri's mother had bought for Victor was placed at the corner of the room. Heading over to the dressing table, he spotted Victor's dark brown leather wallet.

The thin sleek wallet looked rather expensive and smelt of real leather. Yuri realized that Victor always carries branded items on him. Examples like his coat, his lip balm, his shoes, and now, his wallet. Yuri understands, of course. If one had money, obviously, one would spend it. He flipped the wallet open out of curiosity. He was thinking whether the great Victor carries around some other-worldly items in his wallet.

A platinum card slipped out of the wallet as Yuri flipped it open. It was a hard metal card which fell onto the table with a loud 'clang'. It was thin and light, engraved with words. Yuri bit his lip nervously and picked up the card. Staring closer to it, the carvings were barely visible, he ran his finger over the engraved words, feeling the rough words on the smooth and cold card against his thumb.

'Welcome to Heaven.' (Tengoku Yokoso, 天国、ようこそ) it read.

" _Heaven? What?"_ Yuri muttered to himself, confused. Flipping the card around, there were no other words on it. There were only those 2 words carved in the middle. It was a rather fishy card. It wasn't a credit card nor a name card. It was more of a membership card… But, to where? A membership card would normally state the company's name and the address of the shop, however this exclusive looking card had no such letterings on it. Yuri's sixth sense knew that he shouldn't meddle too much into Victor's affairs.

As the saying goes, _'Curiosity, kills the cat.'_

The familiar grey haired male waved excitedly amongst the crowd, his cute heart shaped mouth wide open. Yuri pushed through the throngs of people, fervently apologizing as he accidentally stumbled over someone's feet and his body thrown forward. He yelped as a hand brushed past his butt cheeks. Rushing forward, he got to Victor.

" _Here you go."_ He placed the wallet into his Coach's hand. Still panting from the crowd, he tried catching his breath as he leant against the pillar at the side of the bustling station beside Victor. Since it was a Saturday, Shibuya, one of the most popular spots for shopping and food was filled with a sea of people. Yuri wasn't really that great amongst crowds of people. He felt suffocated and uneasy as the noise filled his ears and the heat of human bodies rubbed against his skin.

" _Thank you, Yuri."_ Victor opened his wallet.

The metal card that was slotted in between the wallet inside wasn't there. Yuri had placed it inside the third slot of the card holder section. Realizing that the metal card was seen by Yuri, Victor's cheerful expression turned dark in a split second. He kept the smile on his face, but instead of it looking cheerful and dazzling, it looked sly and scary.

Closing the wallet shut, he stuffed it back into his jean pocket. Yuri stared at the male beside him. He was scared. He had meddled too much.

" _Yuri, do want to know what the metal card is for?"_ Victor's voice was an octave lower, he looked down at the shorter black haired boy. He heaved a long sigh, raking his fingers through his silky grey hair. A piece of fringe slipped haphazardly down on his forehead, covering his right eye. Bringing his body away from the pillar, he stepped in front of Yuri. His actions were slow. His body loomed over the smaller stature and his hands slammed onto the walls, trapping Yuri in his 'cage'.

The black haired boy gulped, staring up at the menacing male. After all these months, Victor finally broke, he thought. His insides were shivering in fear. His eyes were watering up and the back of his throat tasted sour. Trying to open his mouth to say something was futile. He just… could not. The chattering of his teeth was so bad, he had to clench his jaw.

" _Yuri chan."_

Victor never called Yuri with any honorifics or add any nickname to his name, but Victor just added a '~chan', to his name. It was bone-chilling. There was a lilt in his voice that made it sound like a psychopath's.

" _Curious?"_ Victor leaned closer, his face less than an inch away from Yuri's. His light grey eyes were a dark black and Yuri could see his reflection against the dark endless abyss in Victor's pupils.

" _Not to worry, I will show you, where Heaven is."_ He leaned back, letting his hands fall to his sides. Pushing his weight away from the smaller boy, he clicked back to his original self. Looking at the terrified little piglet, he chuckled, ruffling his messy hair.

" _Yuri, let's go!"_ Victor looped his arm around Yuri's hunched forward shoulders. Yuri was still shaking from the aftermath. He knew he could never win Victor. Victor's presence was as big as a whale's compared to his. He was just a small guppy. Just a second ago, Victor looked like he could swallow him up whole if he wanted to.

Little did Yuri Katsuki know what he has gotten himself into the moment he touched that platinum ticket to Heaven.

…

The whole journey to their destination passed by in a blur. Yuri, who was being pulled along by the forceful Victor kept staring at the back of his Coach's head. The beautiful grey hair that flew in the wind as they rushed past groups of people on the main streets. They walked to a secluded area of the popular town, far away from the shopping district. They were near office buildings, the huge sky scrapers overshadowed the small street as they walked.

Yuri was dying from the tension in the air that hung heavily between the 2 of them. Victor had not turned back even once in their 15-minute walk. Both of them exchanged no words. Only the grip on Yuri's wrist seemed to tighten as the journey dragged on. The bigger, more calloused hands that was wrapped around Yuri's wrist felt alien. The constriction and pressure made Yuri uncomfortable. The Victor he knew would never act this way, yet, here he is. He was afraid if he were to even let out a single sound in the quiet road, Victor would turn around and snap at him, hence he zipped his mouth shut.

Victor took a sharp turn into a back alleyway. The dingy alley was dim and stunk of sewage. Where in the world is this so-called, 'Heaven'?

They exited the horrible smelly route and came to a stop in an opening. Not paying enough attention to his surroundings, Yuri bumped onto Victor's back. He muttered an apology and rubbing his head, he looked up at Victor.

" _Yuri chan, we're here."_ Victor smirked slightly at the lost boy. His eyes were serious and the lines of his face stern. Another personality had taken over Victor. Yuri shook his head internally. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to take a step back from the dangerous mountain lion in front of him. The unhumorous Victor who stood before him was not the usual Victor. He was ready to hunt Yuri down and eat him up.

A wave of thoughts crashed through Yuri's mind as his palms started sweating. His gaze averted to the door behind Victor. It was a plain black door with glossy silver numbers '666'. How ironic, thought Yuri. In Chapter 13 of The Book of Revelation, it reads: "Let the one with understanding reckon the meaning of the number of the beast, for it is the number of a man. His number is 666." In concise terms, the number 666, had far to do with Heaven. However, in angel numbers, 666, is a compilation of energy attributes to the number six, like honesty, justice, integrity, charity, faith, love.

Yuri had no idea what lies beyond.

" _You want to know right? It will be mind-blowing, trust me."_ Victor placed his arms over Yuri's shoulders, pulling Victor close to his own body. Yuri frowned, looking down at his wrist that was red and slightly bruised. He was used to the skin ship between the both of them since Victor was a touchy-feely type of person. Whenever Victor gets drunk, he'd always strip and rub himself against Yuri. However, this time, he felt like pushing away his Coach.

He didn't know why he was scared to be honest. Victor would never do anything to harm him, right?

The two went in through the suspicious looking door. It wasn't locked, a big surprise to Yuri. He would have expected a dubious place like this to keep themselves more unknown. The door creaked open, and with every groan the hinges made, it made Yuri's stomach flop around. His face looked queasy and cold.

" _Welcome to Heaven."_ An unrecognized voice called out from behind the door.

Yuri's eyes landed upon a scene that baffled him. It was a pretty normal place. It was a reception area to an office. The lettering '666, Heaven' on a big signboard hung behind the male receptionist. He stood to greet the two. He was wearing a black suit with white gloves. His brown hair sleeked back with gel. His angular facial features were blank. The receptionist bowed slightly as he saw Victor.

" _Mister Nikiforov. Would you like me to call out some of our specials today?"_

The door slammed heavily behind Victor and Yuri, causing the nervous latter to jump and squeal slightly.

" _I see you have a guest today with you. I suppose he is Mister Katsuki?"_

" _Yes, please give us a booth with good view. I do not need any of your girls today."_

Girls? Yuri thought looking up at his Coach. Has Victor been here many times already? The receptionist looked as if he knew Victor well. Victor smiled down to Yuri, letting his hand slide down from Yuri's shoulder to the curve of his waist. The firm grip Victor had on Yuri made Yuri shiver in excitement.

The plain looking receptionist stepped out from behind the desk and proceeded leading the way through another black door. The three of them made their way up some see through glass steps in a neon lit stairway. Looking down, there was only darkness… exactly depicting the dark hole in Hell.

" _Please proceed to Booth 8. There are currently 21 members inside. If you want to proceed to another part of the bar, please feel free to do so. However, to book a private room inclusive of showers, please book it through the I-pad we have in your booth. Shoes are to be placed here in Lockers 7 and 8. Refreshments will be available free for Mister Nikiforov and Mister Katsuki. Well then, please excuse me."_ The receptionist said. His words just flowed out of his mouth like a non-stop water tap. It was almost as if he was rapping. They stood at the top of the stairwell, just outside a black glass door. A wall of lockers was just beside the door, other than that, there was no other décor.

Victor nodded and dismissed him, slipping off his shoes.

" _V-Victor, what is this?"_ Yuri stumbled on his words.

" _Didn't you want to know what that card can do?"_

" _I-I-I didn't say so."_

" _Well, you didn't have to. Didn't you see the card already? Didn't you touch it? Didn't you open my wallet?"_ Victor looked Yuri into his eyes. Blue orbs bore through Yuri's soul. Yuri could only shake his head and give a weak refusal.

" _You don't have to worry. It's fun in there_." Victor bent down to pick up his shoe, placing it in one of the lockers assigned by the receptionist and hurried his younger male counterpart to do the same. Yuri had no choice but to obey. He hurriedly unlaced his sneakers and tossed it messily into the locker. He left his yellow Pikachu socks on.

Taking Yuri by the waist again, Victor pushed the black glass door open.

…

" _W-What is t-this?"_ Yuri forced the words out from the back of his throat. As the two of them stepped into the room, he was overwhelmed by the smell of booze and sex. The heavy smell of salt and the warm stink of alcohol burnt his nose. His eyes explored the area. It was nothing like he expected. The interior was dark, only lit up by some track lights that flickered neon colors. Each semi-circle booths were lit by a single white Ikea lamp from above. The booth was big enough to accommodate 5 people.

There were even more people that he thought. For a secluded area like this, he didn't know that that many people would know of this place. It wasn't the mere sight of the bar nor the dim lighting in here that shocked Yuri. It was the amount of people having sex openly in the bar. The bartender from the other end of the room behind his counter was cleaning shot glasses, not bothering to spare a glance at the three people having sex in one of the booths rather loudly.

Groups of three and four were around the room, getting hot and heavy, having sexual relationships with each other. Couples were kissing and fondling everywhere. Those who were not kissing or having sex were drinking. A No-Smoking sign was placed near the door, prohibiting customers to smoke. Jazz music was played on the stereos to drown out the moans and pants of the customers, only audible to their partner(s). Different groups of people were in their own small world in each of their booths.

Scanning the room for a neon green exit sign, Yuri noticed another frosted matte glass door leading to another room however, there were no signs of an exit.

" _Ever heard of a happening bar?"_ Victor asked, steering Yuri towards their booth that was in the middle of the room. It faced the West, where most couples were situated at. The booths were appropriately paced away from each other, giving each booths somewhat 'privacy', however, it was rather blatantly exposed.

Victor pushed Yuri down onto the leather padded cushioned seats. The small glass coffee table in front of them had a basket of condoms and lube, along with nuts and crackers to go along with the drinks. Yuri gulped, scooting into the middle of the rounded couch. Victor moved in, slightly closer than Yuri had expected. His knee brushed past Yuri's, sending chills down the latter's spine.

" _H-Happening bar?"_ Yuri breathed out unsteadily, as he tried to peel away his eyes from the couple opposite them. A girl was giving a blow job to her partner as he thrusted violently into her mouth. She was choking, her face red but he did not seem to care. Was she into irrumatio?

Yuri had heard about 'happening bars' or another way of saying it, 'swinger bars', before. A Happening bar is a Japanese sex club. In both, prospective customers pass an initial vetting to become members, then pay an entrance fee to enter the club. Happening bars normally skirt around Japanese Prostitution Laws by neither providing nor promising actual sex on premises, instead stressing that what may or may not happen is entirely up to customers. He had learnt it from a news article of a swinger bar raid by the police, called '999', recently in a news article from the past.

" _Look at the couple at the corner. Both of them are men."_ Victor said, seemingly hinting at something. Yuri's eyes travelled to where Victor was pointing. Both of them were kissing. The smaller male straddled on the bigger male. The uke ran his fingers through the seme's hair, tugging his lover's head back and leaving a trail of possessive kisses down the other's neck. The seme's mouth gapped open as he moaned out. It wasn't audible from the distance where they sat, but Yuri couldn't help but feel slightly aroused.

Yuri wouldn't say he was gay. He never had the time to think about romance. The only thing that kept him going ahead was his skating career. He never dreamt to date anyone. His first love was already married and since then, he had long given up. Yuri looked back at the glass table, trying to ignore the sexual tension in the air.

" _Yuri chan, what do you want to drink? I always order my favorite vodka here. Would you like something less strong?"_

" _Uh… No! I'm fine with whatever you're drinking!"_ Yuri's voice cracked as he tried to refuse Victor's kindness. Victor chuckled darkly, slightly irritated at the Yuri whose eyes was down casted. Yuri did not dare to look at him. He wanted to look into the beautiful innocent orbs of Yuri and the pair of eyes glitter under the dim lighting as he tears up.

Victor called the waiter and ordered four shots and the drinks came in no time.

" _Here you go. Two each."_ Victor pushed two small glasses towards the red-faced Yuri. He took the small glass in his hand. Eyeing Victor who gulped it down without difficulty, he brought the glass to his lips. The clear alcohol touched his tongue first, causing the awful toxic taste to spread throughout his mouth. Scrunching up his nose and eyes, he tilted the glass and knocked back the whole cup in one shot. Even though it tasted like Hell's fire burning at the back of his throat, he felt the warmth spread throughout him.

Yuri coughed and hacked is lungs out. It was his first shot in his entire life. He has never drunk much alcohol in his life, so, hard liquor was a dive in the deep ends for him. Victor soothed Yuri's back as Yuri sniffled and tear up.

" _Feel better now?"_ Victor asked, he patted his back and brought his fingers to massage Yuri's nape. Yuri breathed out shakily, the smell of alcohol emitting from his breath. His wheezing decreased and he leaned back against the cold leather backrest. Looking up at the bright light with watery eyes, he took in deep breathes and closed his eyes for a minute.

" _I'm fine. I'm sorry, Victor."_ Yuri said weakly, leaning forward once more. He raked his fingers through his sweaty hair. His fringe stayed up in place due to the wetness, only few stray strands fell into his eyes. Victor could never resist the sexiness of Yuri whenever he swept his hair back. His facial features always seemed more beautiful with his hair up. His jawline looked sharp and his nose bridge straight and high. His deep set eyes stared smoldering into nothingness. Victor could no longer resist the temptations.

The sexy, naïve and innocent Yuri.

The thought of it just brings jitters in his stomach.

" _Yuri, don't you just feel like doing naughty things too? Listen carefully. Look around you. Everyone's enjoying themselves."_ Victor pulled Yuri towards him. His long fingers made their way up from Yuri's arm to his neck. Victor felt Yuri's Adam apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Moving his hands across Yuri's neck sensually, he made his way up. Grabbing Yuri's chin in both his index finger and thumb, he angled Yuri's stiff head towards him.

" _Let's do dirty things together, okay?"_

Yuri couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dirty stuff? Hell, he didn't even know that Victor had such a side to him! Victor's expression was dark and dominant as he stared down into the nervous Yuri. Yuri did not speak. Tons of questions flooded his head, causing a slight migraine at the back of his head.

" _Neh, look, you're already hard. You like these kind of things? Hm…?"_ Victor's left hand grazed Yuri's thigh. Not letting go of Yuri's chin, he kept Yuri's gaze on his as he expertly moved his other hand up, up, up, all the way to the hard bump in the middle of the younger male's legs. The tight jean material was taunt against the growing mini mountain. Nudging the tip of the bump with his knuckle, Victor grabbed it all of a sudden, causing Yuri to gasp and struggle. He tried pushing Victor away, but with Victor's arm hooked around his neck, he could not escape.

Victor clicked his tongue to chide his terrified partner. He took hold of Yuri's chin once more, forcing him to look into his eyes.

" _Yuri. Be honest with me. You wouldn't get this hard if you're not interested. In here, you're not Yuri Katsuki, Japan's renowned ice skater, but just, Yuri. No one will know."_

" _B-but, I'm straight! I d-don't- Aahngh!"_ He was interrupted as Victor grabbed Yuri's crotch. His fingers rubbed Yuri's testicles, slowly smoothing his fingers over the thick material of the jeans. Yuri was very sensitive in his testicles. Whenever he masturbated, he would always fondle his balls and just by doing that, he would cum. However, it was a secret that he would never want anyone to know- especially Victor, but it seems like the secret is out.

Victor sniggered under his breath as he prodded his balls through the clothing, resulting in another moan escaping from Yuri's lips. Yuri hugged his arms to his chest tightly as he hunched over. He was making such weird sounds as Victor touched him. It was making him ashamed of himself. He never knew he had such a voice. Being a 23-year-old virgin, this experience was a first.

" _Yuri. After seeing Chris's performance, don't you want to show more of your eros side? Hmm? I'll teach you how to gain more confidence in your body."_ Victor whispered huskily. His fingers found the zipper and pulled it down. The hard member sprung up after when the tight restriction was off. The tip of his cock oozed pre-cum which stained his purple boxers a darker shade. Thumbing the tip of his cock through the fabric, Victor moved Yuri's face towards him, giving him a deep kiss.

His tongue traveled into Yuri's wet mouth. Saliva dribbled down from Yuri's chin as Victor's tongue nudged at his partner's. Letting his tongue draw circles at the roof of his mouth, Victor then proceeded to massage the bottom of Yuri's tongue. He sucked at Yuri's lips, releasing it with a loud pop sound. Even though it burned slightly, Yuri couldn't help but want more. He mewled against his Coach's mouth. He was being rubbed and kissed by Victor. The thought was just overwhelming.

" _You want to know what I do to girls when I come by here every now and then?"_ Victor said against Yuri's skin, breathing in the soapy vanilla scent.

" _I- I don't…"_ Despite saying that, his body was reacting differently. He was internally begging for Victor to slip off his underwear and take his cock in his hand. He wanted Victor to stroke his member up and down, pumping ecstasy into his veins. He shifted in his seat, moving his hips up to press himself against Victor's hand. He was hot inside.

" _Don't lie to me, Yuri chan. I told you many times right?"_

Victor mischievously chomped onto Yuri's lips, causing him to shriek in pain. Blood rushed to the new wound. His lips swelled and turned a pretty bright red. He nodded fervently replying at Victor, before Victor could punish him once more. He licked the blood that was welling up at the small wound. Tasting the salty and rusty tasting substance, he made a face of disgust.

" _Come here. Pull of your pants and underwear, and sit in between my legs."_ Victor spread his legs wider and patted the small empty space. His rather imminent hard on could be seen.

Yuri obeyed. He had no choice but to do whatever Victor says so. Stepping into this bar, meant stepping into Victor's territory. He is the King here. Yuri had to listen to whatever the King says.

With shaky hands, he unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them off him, exposing his lean and smooth pale limbs. His purple boxers were half-drenched in his own liquid. Pulling his underwear off, he stood there half-naked in front of his Coach. His dark pink cock was hard and it stood perpendicular to the ground, curving slightly up towards his abdomen. His genital areas were clean and well shaven.

" _C'mere, you don't have to be scared."_ Victor smirked at the flustered younger male.

Yuri stepped towards Victor with shaky legs like a newborn deer. He turned around to sit down, but Victor took hold of his buttocks. The two meaty flesh were in Victor's hands. Victor squeezed them, feeling the suppleness and softness of the two cheeks. Spreading them apart, Yuri yelped he tried struggling, but Victor gripped onto him tighter. He spread the cheeks apart, to expose a beautiful pink asshole, oozing with a clear slimy substance.

" _No! Victor- Ahn!"_ Yuri yelped when Victor released him and digging his fingers into Yuri's fleshy waist, pulled the smaller boy in front of him. He fit perfectly in between Victor's legs. His scent was driving the dominant male crazy. He wanted to slam his big cock into Yuri's asshole and make the boy bleed and cry. However, he decided to hold back.

Yuri's head rested on the crook of Victor's neck as his body pressed against him. The hard on was against Yuri's tailbone, making him very uncomfortable.

It was the first time Yuri was naked in front of strangers. The cold air against his naked skin and the wetness of his private parts was somehow turning him on even more. He breathed loudly through his mouth as adjusted himself in between his Coach's legs, trying to find a position where he'd be able to close his legs.

All of a sudden, Victor grabbed Yuri's thighs and spread them apart, causing a yelp of surprise from the younger male. He brought both of Yuri's legs up and hooked them over his.

" _Yuri, are you a naughty boy today?"_

" _Yes, Victor."_ Yuri shut his eyes feeling the warmth of his lover's body and the throbbing sensation of his cock. He wanted Victor's hands on him so badly. He could imagine the long fingers wrapped around his girth, and running up and down his length.

" _Masturbate in front of everyone and cum 3 times, then I'll touch you."_ Victor whispered playfully into his ear.

When Yuri heard that, his heart sunk. He wanted Victor on him right at that moment. He could not wait any longer. His eyes fluttered open and he was faced by strangers in the pub. The sense of insecurity started bubbling up again. He whined shaking his head, mumbling profusely about how he could not do it. The fact that he was going to masturbate in front of people freaked him out. He would always do it under the covers with a tissue. Never have he done it like this. It was a rather drastic step.

" _Do it, Yuri chan."_ He lowered his voice, a glimmer of darkness flashed past his eyes.

Yuri had no choice. It was either humiliate himself or get Victor angry. Not in a thousand years would he ever want to make his Coach angry. He would do anything for Victor. Reluctantly moving his hands, he took hold of his cock in one hand. His dick was just the right size for his hands. It was thick but short- cute, just like him. He had to do this three times. The maximum he had ever done in one session was two ejaculations. Three was pushing it.

Grabbing his balls with another hand, he started fondling his balls. His fingers rubbed them softly, massaging them against each other, and tugging on them slightly. Meanwhile, his other hand moved up and down his length, his fingers played with the tip of his cock, pressing down slightly and rubbing on his cock glands. Yuri panted, his shoulders rising and falling roughly. Victor peered over Yuri's shoulder to see him touching himself. It turned Victor on that Yuri was so embarrassed masturbating in public. It was secret kink of his.

" _Nngh, Victor… I don't like this… Ah!"_ Yuri thumbed the tip of his penis, feeling pressure built up at the base of his cock. His muscles tightened as he clenched his jaw. Whimpering, he gave his cock a final pump, and ribbons of white liquid came squirting out from the tip of his member. He moaned like a cat in heat. His body stiffened against Victor's and he gripped his member tighter, trying to squeeze more of his juices out.

" _You 'don't like this'? But look at you, so lewd in front of everyone."_ Victor chided, his fingers raked through Yuri's sweaty hair and pushed his fringe back. His fingers still in Yuri's hair, he tugged on it slightly, angling Yuri's face to his. Victor planted a light kiss on Yuri's wet lips. Yuri greedily licked his own lips when Victor pulled away, trying to savor every drop of Victor.

" _Get working. You have 2 more to go."_

Yuri gritted his teeth in frustration. Pouting, he turned back front and eyed the bar-goers unsteadily. One or two met his eyes, which he hurriedly looked away. In order for Victor to touch him and embrace him, he had to cum. He pumped his dick to get it hard again. The feel of the sticky cum coated his fingers and made him feel dirty. His fingers trailed down to his perineum (the stretch of skin between the balls and the butt), applying slightly pressure to it, he could feel the area- packed with nerve-endings, gave him a tingly feel inside.

A beautiful moan escaped his lips countless times. Victor was enjoying it thoroughly. He played with Yuri's hair and let his hand smooth over his back and creep under Yuri's shirt to stroke his shoulder muscles. Yuri licked his lips to keep his chapped lips moist.

Yuri pressed his testicles gently upward, moving them closer to his body, heightening the arousal. He felt another wave of pleasure coming. Bracing himself, his toes curled and his jaw tightened. Squeezing his eyes shut, he yelped as the unexpected white cum flew out from his cock, splattering onto the floor and coffee table. He started crying, tears flowing out from his eyes and down his cheeks. The pressure was too much. He was feeling too good. He couldn't do it.

Flustered at the crying boy, Victor could only coo at him, trying to pamper the black haired boy. _"Yuri, Yuri chan, don't cry."_ Victor begged softly at the younger male. It was like taking care of an emotionally unstable 7-year-old.

" _Victor, I want you now. I want you so bad. Please fuck me… What's wrong with me?"_ Yuri turned around, his face bright red. The whites of his eyes were slightly blood shot. He must be very drunk, Victor chuckled to himself. Taking hold of Yuri's legs, he pushed them off his lap, and ordered the crying boy to stand. He stood too and pushed Yuri down on the leather seat.

Pinning him down on the leather couch, Yuri could feel his sweaty skin stick to the smooth leather. The heat clung to the seats, making him even more warm than before. Looking up at the silver haired male, he smiled.

" _Oh, Yuri, you're so cute."_ Victor could not stop himself, but made the first move. He unzipped Yuri's hoodie, letting the fabric fall to Yuri's side. He could feel the warm of Yuri's skin against the thin white shirt. He leaned down, letting his lips feel the hard bump on Yuri's chest. His perky nipples could be seen through the thin clothing material. He hummed in satisfaction and kissed his right nipple.

Even though Victor touched him through his shirt, he could still feel the warm, electric tingly feeling on the surface of his skin where Victor touched him at. He hissed as Victor's tongue licked his hard nipple, wetting the shirt with his saliva. If Victor wasn't pinning him down, his whole body would have jerked up in shock.

" _I can't take it!"_ Yuri cried.

" _We're just starting."_ Victor chuckled deeply, his hands creeping under Yuri's shirt. Victor had so much more in stall for this younger boy. His fingers trailed up his stomach and up his chest. Victor's fingers found their way to his left nipple, which Victor started rubbing. The hard nub in between Victor's index finger and thumb started to stiffen further. Sweat trickled down Yuri's neck as he panted in heat.

Blood rushed to Yuri's member as Victor touched him. His member was once hard again. He was a virgin. He has never had sex till now, and it was all too much. He had imagined his first time to be with a cute brown haired girl with doe like eyes and the sex would be sweet and vanilla. However, right this moment, he is the one being ravished. Victor rolled up Yuri's shirt, exposing his chest.

Both nipples were red and swollen from Victor's teasing. Yuri was ashamed of himself. He never knew that his nipples could bring him so much pleasure. Victor gave them each a final lick like an ice cream cone and let his mouth trail up further. His tongue found its way to Yuri's neck. It was salty from Yuri's sweat. Victor breathed in the heat and pheromones oozing out of Yuri. Shaking with ecstasy, Victor moaned and kissed Yuri's neck.

Sucking harshly on his skin and releasing it, an ugly purple mark was left there. As Victor's mouth moved along Yuri's neck, a trail of bruises was left in his wake. Despite it being slightly painful, Yuri was feeling it. Whimpering in pleasure as Victor indulged him in erotic love making.

" _You look stunningly beautiful."_ Victor leaned back for a moment, letting his dreamy eyes inspect his master piece. Possessive love bites covered all over Yuri's neck.

" _Kiss me, Victor."_ Yuri ordered, which Victor easily gave in. His mouth met the soft and hot lips of Yuri's. The kiss melted their bodies into one as Victor let go of Yuri's arms which he pinned down. Yuri's hands automatically found their ways to Victor's hair. Feeling the soft locks of hair in between his fingers, he tugged slightly, making Victor more aggressive in the kiss. Victor used his teeth to chomp down on Yuri's bottom lip and pulled on it, causing his lip to swell. The soreness in his lips made Yuri hungry for more. Letting loose of everything, Yuri growled possessively as he snaked his tongue into Victor's mouth. Victor responded to his action and did the same. Their tongues slide past each other, exploring each other's mouth. Yuri's tongue felt the ridges at the top of Victor's mouth, resulting in a shiver from Victor. It was a sensitive and ticklish place for Victor.

Yuri teased Victor by withdrawing his tongue out and sucking on Victor's tongue. He chuckled slightly as the shocked Victor pulled back. Frowning down at the mischievous young boy, he pouted slightly and scoffed.

" _I take charge here, Yuri chan!"_

" _If you say so. But don't you think it's fine to stick it in me now?"_ Yuri asked through his foggy lenses. He could only partially see Victor's face.

" _Humph, Yuri. I'm going to teach you who's the Master in this relationship."_ Victor pulled Yuri's hands off his head and sat up. Unbuckling his belt, he slid it off his waist and got the two ends of the thick leather belt together. Grabbing both of Yuri's hands, he tied both of his wrists bound together with the belt. Tightening the buckle, he fastened the belt. Even though the leather was digging into Yuri's skin, he did not complain. Testing the restraints, Yuri couldn't help but think that Victor was secretly a big 'S' in the sheets.

" _I'm going to stretch you out so painfully, you're going to yap like a little dog."_ Victor smirked darkly.

Victor hoisted both of Yuri's legs up in the air and spread his thighs, exposing his pink throbbing butthole. Self-lubricant oozed out of the small pink hole. It looked so delicious to Victor that he couldn't help but bend down to lick the salty substance. Tasting Yuri's juices on his tongue, he licked his lips while maintaining eye contact with the submissive. Yuri was squealing softly and fighting against the restraints. He couldn't stop Victor from what he's going to do next, and it frustrates him slightly.

Next, Victor pressed his index finger in, causing a jolt from Yuri. He squeezed his asshole against Victor's fingers as he cried. Victor clicked his tongue disapprovingly, digging in deeper. The hole was very tight and Victor could tell that Yuri has never masturbated, much less had sex with someone, anally. With his whole index finger in, he tried moving in the tight warm space.

The walls of Yuri's anus were slimy and soft. Victor used the tip of his finger to feel the walls of Yuri. There was a ridged bump deep inside. A small smile played at Victor's lips. He had found Yuri's weak spot. His prostate. Letting his fingernail graze the small bump in Yuri's anus, he watched the boy's reaction. And almost immediately, Yuri's body jerked forward, his legs automatically closing.

" _Yuri chan! Open your legs unless you want more punishment!"_ Victor chided the younger boy, which the latter obediently followed his command with an ashamed face.

Victor retracted his finger, a trail of clear white slime dribbled down his finger as he pulled out. Leaning forward, he put his wet finger into Yuri's mouth. Warning him not to bite, he felt the back of Yuri's throat and played with his tongue. The unpleasant saltiness filled Yuri's mouth as Victor let him taste himself. He sucked on Victor's fingers obediently, letting his tongue run over the bottom of Victor's fingernail and savoring every part of him. Victor put in another finger, opening Yuri's mouth wider. He pulled on Yuri's tongue, causing the boy to gag slightly. Saliva dripped down Yuri's throat. He had long forgotten to swallow.

" _Enough."_ Victor pulled out. Before his fingers could start to prune, Victor knew Yuri was ready for a second finger. It might hurt slightly, but the pain is far from what he'd feel with real deal. Another hand taking hold of Yuri's knee, he inserted two fingers. It was almost impossible, but with a little perseverance, Victor managed to get the tip of his fingers in the swollen red hole.

" _V-Vi-Victor! Pain! It's painful!"_ Yuri tried forming words, but his mind was so preoccupied with the burning sensation he was feeling from his asshole. Victor shushed the red faced boy and pushed deeper. His fingers were almost crushed by the tightness of Yuri. Slapping Yuri's thigh slightly to get the boy to relax his anal muscles, he started moving his fingers in beckoning motions.

His fingers touched Yuri's prostate lightly. Yuri was breathing loudly and mewling like a cat in heat. He felt like Victor's fingers were going through his anus and tearing him apart. The pain has subsided, but it was still unbearable… The pleasure, however, made him crazy in wanton desire. He moved his hips lightly, trying to get Victor's fingers to massage his prostate. He wanted Victor's fingers to rub on his sweet spot and tap it with his fingers over and over again.

" _Yuri, you naughty boy!"_ Victor commented.

Pulling his fingers apart and stretching Yuri's inside, he put in another finger.

" _Nghahh! V-Vi-Victor, I can't anymore. It hurts!"_ Yuri wailed, he brought his bound hands up in the air, trying to push Victor off him.

" _Yuri! Stop! Before I gag you. You wouldn't want that right? Look at all the people around you. If they saw you tied and gagged up, don't you think they'll laugh at you?"_ Victor asked in a calm tone. The eerie calmness in his grey eyes were scary. It was like the calm before the storm at sea. Yuri nodded obediently and put his hands down. Biting down on his lip, he tried to forget about the pain.

With the third finger in, Victor pumped his fingers in and out of Yuri's hole, stretching and getting Yuri used to the tightness of something inside of him. Pushing against his prostate, Victor gained a moan from Yuri. His cock was on the verge of cumming. Pushing his fingers deeper and sliding his fingers in and out, he massaged Yuri's sweet spot. Even without touching Yuri's cock, Yuri would be able to cum just with anal masturbation.

" _Come, Yuri. I'll drink it all up."_ Victor said mischievously, pressing hard on the prostate.

" _No! It's dirty! Don't-!"_ But it was too late. As Victor's lips wrapped around the tip of Yuri's cock, he was already shooting cum into the back of Victor's mouth. The pleasure shook his entire body as he moaned.

The thick creamy substance glided down Victor's throat easily as Yuri let out a load in Victor's mouth. Licking the tip of Yuri's cock, he gulped down the remaining cum in his mouth.

" _There isn't any mess since I've drank it all up."_ Victor said with a huge beam on his face.

" _Victor… I'm sorry…"_ He felt guilty for letting Victor drink his dirty fluids. Even though it was Victor who was spontaneous about it, he still felt bad.

" _Yuri, it's fine. It was yummy. Now… Will you let me enjoy?"_ Victor gestured to the obvious hard on that was pressing against his pants. It was so huge that it looked like it was begging to be released.

" _Victor, am I good enough for you?"_ Yuri asked. A part of him was unsure. He was afraid that Victor would toss him aside halfway and, never talk to him after this.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled Yuri up to get him on eye level.

" _Yuri chan. Did you forget? You're mine."_ It made Yuri happy hearing that.

" _Mmhm, I'm all yours."_ Yuri nodded slightly. Victor placed a light kiss on Yuri's lips, tasting the sweetness of his saliva again. Licking Yuri's bottom lip, he pulled away and sat on the leather sofa. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper, he pulled his pants down slightly. His black underwear was already wet from the pre-cum oozing out from his cock. He pushed his briefs down, letting his big hard on spring up. It was rather big for an average man, at 8 inches erect and 4 inches in girth, no wonder the girls he had sex with in the past breaks up with him after their first night together.

Taking hold of his cock, he gave it a few strokes.

" _Yuri. Ride me facing those people."_ Victor ordered.

Yuri gulped. He was in deep trouble. If that monstrous being were to enter his asshole, it would rupture his intestines and his body would explode in a gruesome manner. Yuri shook his head fervently. There was no way he was doing it. Despite being hard from seeing Victor's cock, he was not going to risk his asshole for the sex. He wouldn't even be able to use his ass once this was over.

" _Come here, Yuri chan. Obey me."_ Victor frowned, pulling at Yuri's bound wrists. He turned Yuri's body so that his back faced him. If Yuri wasn't going to do it, he would. Smacking Yuri's butt cheeks, causing Yuri to yelp and stumble in front slightly, he spread Yuri's buttocks, showing the cute little hole. Yuri's body was shaking in denial, but Victor still continued. With his fingers digging into Yuri's meaty body, he pulled Yuri's hips down forcefully. The big cock was forced into Yuri's asshole in one slide.

" _AAGH! V-Victor! No! NO!"_ Yuri's body lurched forward, but he wasn't able to move his hips, since Victor's hot cock was inside of him, forcing him to stay put. The pain was agonizing, rendering Yuri's brain to think properly. His body didn't know how to function all of a sudden. The searing heat scalded his insides as the thick rod jammed up inside his anus. His insides were being pulled apart by the foreign object. He could feel bile rise to the back of his throat as Victor moved his hips slightly.

Yuri Katsuki often finds himself wondering how in the world did he managed to get into such an outrageous situation, and now, is one of the times. His insides were burning hot with his Coach's dick inside of him. The meaty rod was thick and pulsating with warm blood as it dug deep inside of Yuri's anus. His back was facing his Coach as he rode on his lap. Both of his thighs were spread wide open for the public eye to see. As much as he wanted to shut his legs immediately, he could not. Since his Coach's hand was forcefully clamping on his thighs.

He could feel the erotic stares and sniggers coming from the strangers as their eyes bored into his lewd body. Steam started fogging up his glasses, which were already sliding off the bridge of his nose because of the sweat. Even though it was air-conditioned, the sex wasn't helping him cool down. He yelped softly, trying to contain his voice when his Coach thrusted his hip up into Yuri.

" _Wait!"_ Yuri cried out, trying to save his sanity. He desperately pushed up his glasses and pulled on his jacket that was slipping off his shoulders.

A couple of the bar goers' eyes were glued to the two of them, since Yuri was being so loud. Most of them could not believe how intense the two were with each other. Yuri's pained and erotic expression was turning on everyone in the bar. With tears trailing down his ruddy cheeks and saliva dripping down his chin, it sparked an urge in others.

" _Yuri, move yourself so it'd not be so harsh on you."_ Victor said against Yuri's back. He breathed in the scent of Yuri's hoodie. It smelt like his house. The floral detergent mixed with Yuri's sweat made him even hornier. Yuri shrieked as he brought both his feet up to the leather sofa, squatting down on Victor's dick, his hands gripping on the back of the sofa, he started to move. He couldn't control his body, since pleasure has taken over his actions.

Despite it hurting like hell, he moved his hips up and down on Victor's length. The searing pain at the opening of his asshole lessened as he slid up and down Victor's cock. His asshole was getting wetter with Victor's pre-cum inside of him. Victor's hands traveled up Yuri's shirt. Feeling his abs from behind, his fingers trailed up to the nipples. Victor pinched them hard, causing Yuri to slam his hips down onto Victor's cock, their bodies slapped against each other. His cock hit the innermost part of Yuri's anus.

" _Nngah! It's so good. So good."_ Yuri murmured as he grinded his hips on Victor's lap, trying to dig deeper into his asshole. Victor panted heavily against Yuri's back as he pulled and tugged on Yuri's nipples, using his free hands to play with something. Both of them moaned synchronically as Victor's cock hit against Yuri's prostate. Knowing where his sweet spot is, Yuri's hips moved in that direction, letting the rod massage his prostate. The high from the pleasure clouded his mind. Even though other couples were staring at them intensely like it was a life porno, Yuri took no heed to them anymore.

" _Ah, ah… I- I think I'm going to cum. I want to cum inside of you."_ Victor said feverishly. He wanted to ejaculate inside of Yuri. He wanted to claim Yuri's asshole to be his and imprint his scent inside of him. He wished that Yuri could get pregnant and his little babies would impregnate him and fill him up so good. He hugged Yuri's body to him, feeling the closeness between the two of them. His cock seemed to melt inside of Yuri's tight asshole. They were one.

Victor gritted his teeth when he felt the ejaculation building up inside of him. His muscles clenched together as the concentration of blood rushing to his lower area made him giddy in joy. He ejaculated inside the tight space. His creamy fluid spurted out of Yuri's asshole, dribbling down onto his lap, since it was too tight inside. Yuri slide up and down of Victor's cock once more, pumping out more white cum. Yuri panted, collapsing on Victor's body. His hands stroked his length, with Victor still inside of him. He rubbed his tip of his cock once more and his body tightened once more, his asshole clenching against Victor's cock, he came. The white ribbons of cum squirted onto Victor's lap and the coffee table.

" _Ah… It's so good, Victor. I can't seem to stop wanting more."_ Yuri panted out.

Victor took hold of Yuri's chin and angled his head towards him. Kissing him deeply, he inhaled the scent of sex wafting off Yuri. It was sweet and salty, so addictive… like an aphrodisiac. Victor couldn't help but get hard again. His tongue went into Yuri's mouth as he coaxed the other boy to kiss him back. Their tongues danced together to imaginary music. Both of their tired gasps of air matched each other as they kissed.

" _My tummy is so full of your cum."_ Yuri whispered seductively into Victor's ear. Licking Victor's ear lobe, he sucked on the tip of his ear and nibbling on it softly. Victor took in a sharp breath surprisingly, as the flirtatious Yuri bewitched him with his hidden charms. Yuri was a totally different person now. He was a little slut. His provocative actions made Victor want to slam his cock inside of him while Yuri groveled on the ground.

" _Yuri, I've got something for you."_ Victor said to Yuri, nudging him slightly to get Yuri to get off him and stand. Yuri did so, feeling the hard cock sliding off his asshole. His anus felt sore and empty. His asshole was stretched to thrice its size now. A large gaping hole ready to be filled any moment. White creamy cum seeped out of his asshole, trickling down his inner thighs as he stood. The sexy feeling of wetness in between his legs made him slightly hard again.

Victor gestured for one of the waiters to get something and, in less than a minute, the waiter came back with a box. It was a medium sized box, the size of Victor's hand. Taking it from the waiter, he dismissed the red faced middle aged man.

The box was a dark bronzy-gold in color, tied with a delicate purple silk ribbon. Pulling on the ribbon, Victor skillfully removed the ribbon off the box. Opening the lid of the box, Victor pulled out a folded underwear.

" _Underwear?"_ Yuri asked confused.

" _Yes, strip now and put this on."_ Victor waved the underwear in front of Yuri's face. With closer inspection, the underwear that Victor hooked on his index finger and waving around was a skimpy g-string underwear for males. It was in an outrageous shade of sequined gold, with the ability to attract people's attention. Yuri shook his head firmly, backing away, only to find the coffee table hitting the back of leg.

" _No way in hell am I wearing that or stripping."_

Victor looked into Yuri's defiant eyes. His expression darkened, a dim cloud overshadowing his face. His obscure murky eyes stared menacingly into Yuri's. Victor was always able to get Yuri to do something he didn't want to with this look. It was spine-chilling. The unsettling gaze that Victor gives to him made Yuri shiver in fear. It was the 'dark Victor' again. Yuri nodded stiffly.

He was to obey his master.

" _Good boy."_

Yuri averted his eyes away from Victor and started to take off his clothes. He slipped off his hoodie, throwing it on the couch just beside Victor. Next, he pulled off his white shirt that was coated in his sweat. Taking the damp clothing, he let it drop to his feet. The feeling of cold air touching his naked body made him shudder. His nipples perked up again from the cold.

Taking the underwear from Victor, he gingerly inspected the scanty piece of cloth that was meant to cover his privates. Yuri sighed, bending over to slipping on the underwear. He pulled it up to his waist. The thin string dug into his asshole, making him wince. The string made his sore asshole burn even more. The gold sequined cloth covered his hard cock, making it look like a golden mountain. Awkwardly shifting his balls and cock, he stood in front of Victor.

" _You look stunning."_

" _T-t-thanks…?"_ Yuri pressed his lips together.

All of a sudden, a voice came over the speakers, interrupting the soft music.

" _Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Heaven! We'll be playing a game on stage now! So 2 volunteers please! Anyone?"_ A masked woman stood on the stage at the front of the room. She was wearing a masquerade mask with feathers on the side. Dressed in a simple black bra and leather shorts, a whip was coiled around her arms and hips. Anyone could tell she was a dominatrix at first glance.

" _Go up there."_ Victor's head gestured to the stage. Yuri frowned, shaking his head. However, remembering the dark expression Victor had on his face a second ago, he had a double take. Swallowing down the lump on his throat, he nodded once at his master. Victor smiled at Yuri. Smacking his butt, he pushed Yuri, causing him to stumble slightly.

The stage was small but big enough to fit at least six people. There was a table in the center of the stage and a set of Jenga was placed in the middle. Another male came up on stage alongside Yuri. He was an older man, probably around his 30s. He had a broader and more muscular body than Yuri. He was daring enough to come up on stage with nothing on. His dick and balls hanging in front for everyone to see. Yuri had to shamefully avert his eyes away from the older man.

" _Great! We have 2 volunteers on stage! The game is simple. It's Jenga! Everyone should have played this before! But! The first to topple the tower has to wear this,"_ She paused, pulling out a BDSM leather harness from under the table to wave around for the audience to see. Some of the audience chuckled while some cheered, excited to see some kinky action.

" _AND! Dance for the crowd, to a special song selected!"_ The woman giggled, her tongue licking her upper lip. Her red lipstick made her look so evil, Yuri thought to himself. He nodded stiffly, trying to fake a smile. He was thoroughly uncomfortable on stage. He was never the type to showcase himself on stage. Hence, during his first few performances in his skating career, he had messed up so badly. Not to forget the first time he was interviewed by a news channel, he ended up jumbling up his words.

" _Well, let's start shall we?"_

Upbeat music started blasting out of the speakers on top of them. They had to play 'rock-paper-scissors' to determine who was the one to start out first, and the older male won. He turned back to the table to pick his first block. The dominatrix slid herself to the side of Yuri. She was definitely older than Yuri, and was eyeing for his body. She eyed him up and down. Placing a hand over his shoulders, she brought her face closer to him. It made Yuri awkward. The stench of her floral perfume made his nose turn sour and his eyes burn.

…

" _Oopsie daisy! Looks like you have lost the game! And, isn't this whole game just about the penalty?"_ The evil woman giggled, guiding Yuri to the front. The woman congratulated the older male and winked at him, asking him to stay at the side to have the 'first class view of the show'. Yuri was the only one 'held captive' on the platform. He had lost on the second round due to his trembling hands. Pouting, he looked at Victor. He was afraid that Victor would look disappointed, but it wasn't the case. A dark smile was on Victor's lips.

The woman pulled out the harness that she got from under the table earlier, along with a blindfold.

" _Here, here, here! And here is what you've been waiting for! Penalty, penalty, penalty!"_ She started cheering, edging the crowd to chant along too. She placed the items on Yuri's hands. Staring down at the thick leather harness and the velvet soft eye mask, he felt scared. He felt scared, yet he needed to do it to please Victor.

Ignoring the loud chants of the audience and the woman, he stepped into the harness. He pulled the heavy metal ringed leather straps up to his crotch area. It was tight and slightly painful as the harness constricted his bulge. The thinner leather rope rode up his ass, pushing the thong further in. Putting the harness over his shoulders, it was tight and it rubbed against his skin. The woman stepped behind Yuri to buckled the harness. She tugged on him violently, forcing the harness up into Yuri's balls. He winced on stage, feeling the addictive pain in his crotch area. He was getting hard again.

" _Put on the blindfold, and dance to the music. Relax and give a show to the audience."_ She coaxed softly. She took the eye mask from Yuri's sweaty palms and put it on for him. The last thing he could see was the woman's evil red lips, before he was engulfed into darkness.

His body felt tight with the leather wrapped around his naked body. His hearing was heightened and he could hear the hushed whispers from below the stage. Footsteps was nearing him and he suddenly felt someone's hand on his hips. He shrieked as the music started. He could not shun away from the unknown person, since the latter was holding onto the collar of the harness, the rough leather digging into Yuri's skin as the unknown forced him to look forward.

The music was sensual, just like Eros. The unknown person, unmistakably a male, let his finger trail down Yuri's back, causing a moan to escape from his lips. His body jerked forward. The person grinded his hips against Yuri's lower back, showing that the other male was taller. Could it be the other participant? Yuri thought. The thought of a stranger grinding his hard cock on him made him shiver. Suddenly remembering he had to move to the music, he decided to go along with his unknown partner.

'Fuck it', was all he thought.

Tilting his head to the side, he rested his body against the male and brought his right arm to hook onto his partner's neck. He did the slow body wave, feeling every part of his skin touch the other male. He swayed his hips from the side to the side, going up and down on his partner. He was feeling it. The heat was in him.

He sensually moaned out loud as he turned around, hooking his right leg onto his partner's leg, Yuri's leg moved up and down to caress his leg. He rubbed his chest against him, feeling his hard nipples smooth over the warm skin of the unknown person. His hands touched himself. Feeling his hard on, he used his other hand to explore the other body. He had toned muscles.

" _Who are you?"_ Yuri whispered against the music as he jumped on the taller male, his legs hooking onto his waist, in response, his partner supported Yuri by the ass. Those hands felt awfully familiar though. Yuri hugged the male's shoulder tightly so he would not fall.

Yuri grinded his hips to the music. He needed someone to get him off and the harness was not helping one bit. He released both his arms around his partner's neck, and let himself fall back. He worked well with his partner. His partner supported his back as he dipped back, facing the audience and, running his hands from his chest up to his neck. He moaned as he felt his balls rub against his partner's stomach, the right way.

He leaned back up again, jumping off his partner. The music was going faster. He had to think of something to do. The ballet lessons he learnt was literally useless in this sense. He had to become one with the music. His partner, sensing that Yuri was lost, spun Yuri around so that Yuri would be facing the crowd. From that moment, Yuri's body wasn't his, but his unknown partner. His partner took hold of his body. His large hands ran along his stomach, over the harness and teased his nipple. As if Yuri wasn't red enough, he felt himself overheating. The fact that the other end was a person that Yuri might not know, was a bigger turn on.

His partner took hold of both his arms, crossing them over Yuri's chest, he moved his hips and then brought Yuri's left arm over his shoulder. His partner's hands moved up his chest to Yuri's neck, tilting his head to one side, his partner spun around, to move in front of Yuri. His partner grinded his hard on against Yuri's abdomen and brought himself down low. His mouth found Yuri's bulge. Placing a kiss on it, he came back up.

The music came to a fade.

" _W-wow… That was… Um, over the top."_ The female host came back up on stage. Yuri was still blind folded, but he could hear the woman's high heels click against the wooden platform. His hands reached up to take off the blindfold, but his partner stopped him. Pushing Yuri's hands down like a puppet master, he held Yuri's chin in his hand. Suddenly, a pair of lips were on his. The kiss was soft and loving. Those lips tasted really sweet and intimate. The familiarity of those full lips nudging his was over powering. Yuri knew this person. He frowned, desperately wanting to take off the blindfold, however, he was controlled like a little doll.

" _Nnghaa…"_ Yuri moaned as the other male withdrew himself away. A thin trail of saliva connected their tongues together. His partner slipped off the blind fold for him. At first, the lighting on stage hurt his eyes. It was a little too overwhelming. He could only make out the shape of the unknown person in front of him. Blinking, he rubbed his eyes.

Yuri was right. His partner had all along been Victor Nikiforov.

" _V-v-victor…"_ Yuri blushed, suddenly remembering the naughty things he had done to Victor's body. The kiss that was placed on his crotch would be burned into his mind forever.

" _Yuri chan, good job."_ Victor patted Yuri's head, ruffling his hair. Receiving praise from his master, Yuri couldn't help but feel a warm tingly feeling in his heart. It was like mini fireworks being set off at the corner of his body. It was painful but a beautiful feeling. Looking up into Victor's light blue eyes, he hugged Victor, feeling the warmth of his master. Victor brought Yuri's face close to his. Yuri could smell the saccharine sweet saliva on his lips and the manly woodsy cologne he had on.

Victor closed the gap in between their lips.

It was then, that Yuri realized how good a kisser Victor was.


End file.
